The Façade
by demented-fool
Summary: How can a double-date with Wilson and his new girlfriend change House/Cuddy professional relationship? New rating, new summary, new title!
1. The bet

Beloved Fan Fiction Mates

I've read like many of you, and written like the majority. Here's my first fiction of House.

**Italic words are House's thoughts**. Other than that, there's nothing left for me to say then…Enjoy! :D

* * *

It was just another day for House. Another weird disease, another accurate diagnosis, another happy ending.

This particular time he didn't have the chance to annoy Cuddy though, and the reason for his grumpiness was finally found. Now he knew why he was bored. He didn't pissed off Cuddy enough today.

He stopped what he was doing – dialing a random phone number to do a prank call – and got up quickly – which made jolts of pain swim through his injured leg – making his way to Cuddy's office.

When he got there in record time, he noticed she was busy on the phone.

_Good. The busier the bitchier she'll become._

He grabbed the doorknob and gave it a jerk.

_Damn, it's locked._

Cuddy noticed House and smiled, waving at him with her unoccupied hand, completely aware and thankful for the locked door. She didn't see House today at all so figured he was up to something by the end of the day.

_Oh, she's asking for it._

He wondered if he could persuade her assistant to open the door, but then remembered that the last time he did, it didn't work out. So he just turned his back to Cuddy and begun making his way back to his office. _I'll call her from there.Yup._

He quickly had a better idea though. He spotted Wilson coming down the hall in his direction.

"Wilson, best buddy! What's up?" – House raised his arms suggesting a hug.

Wilson eyed him suspiciously.

"Hum…let me guess, you need money." – He pretended to doubt what he had just said – "Oh no, what a fool I must be, doubting your actions. You obviously think of me as a great friend and are only showing your affection to me."

"Precisely! Where you're headed?"

"To Cuddy. Need some signatures"

"But what a coincidence! I am, too! Let's share this adventure together and have some fun"

"House, you're up to something." - Wilson paused – "You're going to piss off Cuddy, aren't you?"

House pretended to be in deep shock.

"How dare you suggesting such a thing! Me, of all people?"

Wilson sighed.

"You know what? It's better if you come. I need to speak with you two. I thought of doing it separately but I guess that it's quicker and easier this way"

"Oh? Really? What is it?"

"You'll see. Come."

They made their way to the end of the hall and finally reached Cuddy's office.

Wilson knocked without trying the doorknob.

Cuddy wasn't on the phone anymore, but the fact that House was there standing behind Wilson wasn't a good sign. She sighed.

House's eyes followed Cuddy as she made her way to the door and opened it with some reluctance.

"How are you, Cuddy?" – Wilson politely asked, making his way into the room. House followed him with a curious look on his face.

"I'm fine thanks. Quite frustrated though. The administrators just can't leave me alone today"

She sighed. Then looked at House quizzically, wondering what he was doing there without saying a word.

"Yes…I understand." – Wilson hesitated. Then looked at House, then at Cuddy – "I need to ask you both a favor".

House's eyebrows rose a couple inches.

_Wilson? Asking us a favor? Asking __ME __a favor?_

Cuddy's eyebrows were as raised as House's.

"Go on" – she supported Wilson, exchanging a quick glance with House.

_Do you have any idea of what it is?_ Her look asked House.

_No._ She saw on his eyes. Although her interpretation might as well be: _Hello Ladies, I can see you're still hanging there firmly._

Wilson sat on the chair across Cuddy's desk. House stood still close by the door.

"Well, I've met this woman, you know…" – Wilson begun, looking at his lap.

House rolled his eyes.

Cuddy's eyebrows rose even more.

"Well she had this idea of a double date…" – Wilson tried to say.

"WHAT?" – Both Cuddy and House cut in.

"Hey, wait, let me explain, ok? It's not like I picked you guys! I absolutely know your opinions on this and how your reactions would be! It wasn't my choice!" – He stuttered – " She just…she was really into it, and, well, of my friends, she only heard me talking about you two, so she's very keen on…you know…knowing you."

House's mouth was open, as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

Cuddy mirrored his.

"I…well, Wilson, how come you turned this into a double date?" – She eventually asked, confused. – "I mean, she must know that House and I aren't exactly…"

Wilson nodded, predicting her question. He cut in:

"Problem is, from what I told her, she kind of assumed you were in a relationship, and before I could say something against it, she was all excited throwing ideas around of a double date and I just couldn't say no…"

House finally found his voice.

"It begin with an N and ends with an O."

Cuddy's voice overreached House's:

"How did she assume House and I were on a relationship? What exactly did you tell her?"

"The truth! That you guys keep bickering all the time but deep inside it's just a façade…I mean, a way of releasing the stress of work among…other things."

"Among…other things." – Cuddy repeated to herself – "Seriously Wilson this isn't like you."

Wilson had a pleading look on his face.

"Can't you pick another friend of yours to go with House?" – She tried.

"Oh yes, a couple of them. Oh wait; they're my ex-wives."

House snorted. He was enjoying this all along.

Cuddy sent House a reproachful look.

"Fine. I'll do it." – She said.

Wilson's mouth begun to form a smile, until she added, muttering:

"But House? Seriously, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Hey!" - House said, getting closer to them now – "I heard THAT! I'm hurt" – He did an exaggerated hurt face.

"Well, you were supposed to!! If you only could behave in public like a normal guy, I wouldn't mind at all!" She barked back.

_Oh my – _thought Wilson_ – here it comes._

"Well, oh almighty Dean of Medicine, I can behave as normal as you can!"

"Oh really? That's something new! "

"Wanna bet?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and sat back on her chair, ignoring him.

House turned his back to her and looked to Wilson, a serious look on his face

"Wilson, I bet 200 hundred bucks as I can be the most charming man on your double date"

Wilson looked back at him.

"You're on."

Cuddy sighed.

_Idiot_ – She thought, shaking her head.


	2. The day

Hello again, my followers. I forgot to mention **that I strongly need reviews on my English and on the characters behavior**. I'm fully aware that I might commit some faults on their personalities and my English vocabulary and grammar has some serious errors.

* * *

Thanks for the support! Here's the 2nd chapter:

* * *

House and Wilson were lunching on the hospital's cantina.

"House, there's some things we need to talk about before the date" – Wilson said, a serious look on his face.

House stole some of his chips and sent him a –go ahead- look.

"Well, you do know that you can't ruin this date, right? It's really important to me."

"Oh I bet it is. Wilson…"- House let out a heavy sigh – "This woman has you eating out of her hands. What's she going to force you to do next? A trip to Hawaii with your friends?" – He paused, and then added with a wolfish smirk – "You know what? That's actually a pretty neat idea! I begin to like this woman of yours…"

"Her name's Kelly. Listen…She thinks you two have some issues, and I know, I KNOW-" He raised his tone, when he noticed House was going to interrupt him – "It's all my fault she thinks that way, I should've explained better your situation, but hey, It could be fun! I have no other friends to go, at least no one I trust to do this…and you being on the influence of money…100 bucks was it?"

"Actually, it was 200. Scared I might win? Don't you try to level down the bet."

"Whatever, I know that for the money you'll behave accordingly, but there are some things that money doesn't explain."

"Oh yeah, those small green pieces of paper don't have the power to give advice yet. They sometimes say: Steal meeeee, Wash meeee – "- House said with a squeaky voice.

Wilson ignored this.

"You really have to be nice with Cuddy. Kelly hopes that this date gets you guys in better terms"

House rolled his eyes. This story was out of control already, and it didn't even begin.

"I can be nice to Cuddy."

Wilson laughed.

"Compliment her; send her sweet smiles, DON'T STARE AT HER CHEST all the time!"

House considered this.

"I think 400 bucks will do"

Wilson sighed again, although a smile was on his face.

"House, you got my idea, right…? And STOP stealing my chips!"

House stole the last one and ate it really slowly with his mouth open.

"See, that's exactly what I don't want you to do tonight."

"Don't worry; I guess that on the fancy restaurant you're taking us they don't serve chips"

"House!" – Wilson cried, exasperated – "What I meant was that you need to discard that attitude of yours of wanting to annoy people in every single moment of your life! Oh boy, why am I doing this, I'll just tell Cuddy to pick her own date and make up a story about you two breaking up-"

"UhUH! No no, I'll do it."

Wilson's eyebrows rose.

"I could use the money."

"Right…"

They ended the rest of the meal in silence. House was in deep thought.

_Being nice to Cuddy can be fun for a change. _

_I wonder what she'll be wearing._

_Fancy restaurant fancy dress._

_She'll look gorgeous._

_I won't be able to make nasty comments about it._

_Oh, bother._

_I'm going to be honest with her for the first time on my life and I'm being payed for it? _

_How cool is that? I won't need to explain my good actions, because they'll all know I'm only doing it on the interest of money. Awesomeness._

* * *

Now that he talked to House, the easiest part would be Cuddy.

Wilson found her at the entrance hall talking to the nurse at the desk, so he called her apart.

"Listen, Cuddy, I'm sorry about this whole situation. But thanks for taking it, mainly because it's House we're talking about."

"It'll be a pain in the ass, yes. But I guess you'd do the same for me."

"What, going on a double date with you and your boyfriend, taking House as my date? I don't think so"

Cuddy laughed. They begun heading to the elevator. Silence.

"Don't worry about it Cuddy, House can do wonders under the effect of money. In fact, it might be fun, you know. House being nice to everyone"

"Indeed. I shall take my video camera. Then I can threaten him with it and make him do extra clinic hours."

Wilson smiled at this idea.

"Thanks, Cuddy. The fact you're going will be a good support. Please let me know If I do something wrong, I don't want to lose Kelly"

Cuddy smiled back and squeezed his lower arm.

"No worries. Now, if you excuse me, I have some paper work to clean"

They went opposite ways into their respective offices.

* * *

By the end of the day, Cuddy was finally rid of the paperwork and sighed in relief, stretching her arms while getting up from the chair she was sitting on for a couple hours.

House watched all this before entering the office in silence.

"Hey" – Cuddy said when she spotted him at the entrance.

"Hi. Do I know you? No? Let's go on a double date with this friend of mine tonight then, shall we?"

Cuddy smiled.

"Sounds good. Now, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. This is actually the first time that I got myself a date with only one sentence"

She laughed, while getting her coat from the rack.

"Well, consider it the last one, too."

House sent her a wolfish smile and asked:

"Sooo, I come pick you up by seven?"

Cuddy stared at him in disbelief.

"There's no way you're giving me a ride on your bike."

"Why not?"

"I'll be wearing a dress."

_Ah. I kind of forgot about that._

"I'll be picking you up at seven." – Stated Cuddy, putting on her coat and making her way out of the office.

"Sure thing, _boss_" – He replied with sarcasm, following her steps. – "I'll be the one wearing a thong and a liana"

* * *

**3****rd**** Chapter in progress! Please review **


	3. The beginning

Hey All! **Thanks for the support**

As promised, here it is, the 3rd chapter, freshly out of the oven

* * *

House looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed like he usually did.

Something was lacking, though. He squinted at the mirror.

_Black blazer…check._

_Blue jeans…check._

_White t-shirt... No, maybe I should change into a shirt…maybe wear a tie…_

_Screw the tie._

House quickly removed the t-shirt and changed into a black shirt.

_Looks like I'm mourning for someone._

He opted for a white shirt underneath the blazer.

_Good._

_Why am I caring so much about the bloody clothing? …_

…_._

…

_Ah, the money, of course._

* * *

Cuddy was staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She was wearing a dress with two tones of blue.

_Mine and his…_

_Wait, what??_

_Get a grip, woman._

_I'm dressing this good so I won't let Wilson down. I got to be gracious and…mainly patient with House. God knows what he is going to do tonight._

…

_He'll probably send a nasty comment about this dress._

_Nooo, he won't. He can't! He'll compliment me and be nice to me, for a change. _

She smiled broadly.

_Just because of the money, though._

The smile quickly faded away.

Sighing, she gussied up a little more and prepared to leave.

* * *

Wilson stared at this reflection in the mirror.

He was properly dressed, as Kelly helped, so he didn't give a crap about his reflection.

He was thinking, and the look on his face showed nothing but deep concern.

_Oh boy, I have this bad feeling about tonight._

* * *

At exactly 7:01pm someone rang the bell at House's place.

Strangely nervous, House opened the door at once.

He gaped.

He gaped, and stared, and stood still.

Cuddy's eyebrows rose a few inches towards his silence.

"Hello? Hi! I'm here to take you back to the mental hospital."

House recovered his sanity quickly enough to retort back.

"Ooh, excuse me, but there seems to be a misunderstanding here. I hired the badass cop hooker. Not the diligent nurse one."

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, or we're going to be late."

House locked his door and followed her to her car.

_She looks beautiful. _

"You look beautiful" – He said while she entered the car.

"What?" – She gaped at him, astonished.

"Well, aren't I supposed to be nice to you?" – He defended himself.

"Wilson isn't here yet"

"So?"

"So you don't _have_ to be nice to me yet. House, you just complimented me by your own choice! You do really think I look nice!"

Her smile was as big as she could manage.

_Damn. _He thought.

They both closed the door at the same time.

"I just. Uh…thought that you and Wilson had this pact before…like if…if I didn't behave before we met him, he'd cancel the bet."

Cuddy's smile didn't fade.

"Fine, you don't have to admit it. I'm pretty sure that was voluntary. And thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

The trip to the restaurant was silent.

House spent the whole trip sending quick glances at her. She did look beautiful. Her hair was pinned up, so that a couple curls were down covering part of her neck.

There was something about her uncovered neck and shoulders that caught his attention.

He thought to himself if somewhere in that juncture she had a soft spot.

He found himself wishing he was the one to discover it.

House slapped himself mentally.

* * *

When they got there, Wilson and Kelly were getting out of a cab, parked in front of Cuddy's car.

They approached each other and shared casual greetings. Everything was going according to plan.

They got to the table, House and Wilson exchanging a joke and Cuddy and Kelly telling each other what they thought of the restaurant's décor.

They sat on this atmosphere of formal casualty, honest (minus one) smiles on their faces, hoping that this dinner would go well.

While choosing their dishes, Wilson and Kelly were commenting on how their day at work was. Cuddy and House exchanged nervous looks, and remained silent while Wilson talked about one of his cancer patient, trying to look absorbed on his speech.

House took this moment as a sign, that no one was paying attention to him, to stretch his left arm and get hold of Cuddy's hand, which was lying on the table.

Cuddy looked at him immediately, with a surprised look.

_Just for the money. _They both thought. Although House only thought of that just to assure that he had no second intentions with his boss, and Cuddy only thought that to shove away the feeling that he might care about her after all.

She squeezed his hand back, and then got back to Wilson's speech.

* * *

AH! Finally, the dinner begins, huh?

I must admit, this dinner thing is way more difficult than I thought it would be!

**Either way, I'm posting the next chapter pretty soon, so stay alert, and above all, Review!**

Thankies!


	4. The dinner

Ok, you guys please don't be disappointed if this chapter isn't what you expected it to be.

**It's terribly difficult** to portray all this characters on a double-date without making errors about their personalities.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So for now, I'm not very optimistic about the poor guy" – concluded Wilson in serious tone, still talking about his patient.

"Well…" – Begun Kelly, clearly disturbed about his speech – "Perhaps we should talk about something more cheery, don't you think?"

House examined Kelly. She had brown hair, and catching green eyes. Good looking in a sweet way. So far he had nothing against her.

"How about you tell about how you two met each other for the first time!" – She suggested, looking at House and Cuddy with an eager expression.

House screwed up his face. _Oh my._

Kelly noticed House's reaction.

"Ignore him" – Cuddy mentioned to Kelly – "It's quite a long story though, so I'll try to resume it."

Kelly nodded vigorously, a huge smile on her face now.

Wilson was somehow curious, too.

"We went to medical school together…had a thing…but then went separate ways and eventually some years later we begun working on the same hospital."

Wilson didn't bother do stay quiet. He needed to interrupt:

"Ah, from now on I know the whole story, you see, Kelly" – Wilson ignored Cuddy's puzzled face. "They kept bickering all the time. They just couldn't stop arguing with each other." Wilson's mouth formed an ironic grin.

"They just couldn't see the truth that was just in front of their eyes" – He paused, sending long, meaningfully looks at both of them – "So eventually they couldn't handle it anymore and –BANG- ended up together as they're now."

_Oh, you're having fun, aren't you, Wilson? _

"Wilson here tried to avoid the main reason though. I'm just too irresistible." – House added.

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh.

What else could she do? She still had Wilson's words hanging on her mind.

House did, too, but seconds later he picked those words and threw them into the depths of his mind, where he hid most of his feelings.

"We should tell her about that cruise we made." – Cuddy suggested, obviously inventing the whole thing, just to avoid Wilson's intense stare.

"You mean the Cruise in the Mediterranean or the one across the Indic?" – House asked, playing along.

"We only went on one together! Across the Indic!" – She spat back.

"I know Cuddie-kins; I was just messing with you!" - House said, letting out a maybe-too-loud-laughter.

_Cuddie-kins?? _ - Wilson and Cuddy thought.

"Oh you're a pest! I hate it when you do that!" – She said, half-laughing, giving him a soft punch on his upper-arm.

"So anyway …" – House continued – "We were a normal couple on the boat, and the funny thing is, we got drunk…and…"

"YOU got drunk. I didn't." – Cuddy cut in.

"You were a bit tipsy." – House pointed out.

Wilson stared at those two in disbelief.

_They're inventing all this stuff all of a sudden, and they still manage to bicker about it._

"I certainly was not! I only drank a Pina Colada and seriously one cup of that does nothing to you!" – Cuddy said, defending herself.

"You don't even remember do you?" - He turned to Kelly – "Believe me, she was. It was Disco Night and she was dancing some sort of Tango and Waltz mixed together."

"What, a Wango?" – asked Kelly.

House roared with laughter. Wilson accompanied him, hesitantly.

Cuddy didn't like the fact she was been making fun of.

She then remembered that, if she kept arguing back, this might have a bad end and ruin Wilson's dinner. She wasn't expecting House to save the occasion.

"Fine. Maybe I was a tiny bit tipsy." - She finally admitted. But with an underlying tone that warned House about his behavior.

_Right. Got it, boss. Got to try and control myself._

"The thing about the whole story is that it was a lovely trip. You guys should try it" – Cuddy said, happy that Wilson smiled broadly at her suggestion.

"Yes, it's really worth it." Agreed House, grabbing her hand and giving it a peck kiss.

Cuddy flushed and smiled back at him.

_He's just doing this for money; he's just doing this for money - _She told herself_  
_

The rest of the dinner went pretty normal, mainly because Wilson decided it was safer if he was the one who talked the most. They exchanged funny stories that happened at the hospital; Kelly talked a bit about her work as an Architect, and shared some information about her family.

Cuddy got along with her pretty well. Although Kelly seemed normal, she sometimes had the fault of getting too emotional about little things. Maybe a bit too…overwhelming person. Maybe that was why she got so excited about the double-date and Wilson couldn't say no. She was so enthusiastic and positive.

After eating, they spent much time talking, mostly about hospital business. House spent that whole time with his left arm around Cuddy's shoulders, his left hand caressing her lower left arm. Cuddy tried to focus on the conversation without caring much about his gestures. It proved to be a rather difficult mission.

House too, wasn't that concentrated on the conversation. He merely nodded, and although his look was pointed to the couple who sat across them, his mind was on her silky skin, that his fingers were feeling all along.

"-Let's go dance, James" – Both Cuddy and House took a moment to focus on what was just said by Kelly.

"Sure, honey. You guys joining us?" – Asked Wilson.

"We'll join in a bit" – Said House.

Wilson nodded, and when Kelly begun making her way to the dance floor, Wilson raised two thumbs up towards his friends.

"Well?" – Asked House.

"Well, what?" - Asked Cuddy.

"Am I a truly gentleman when I want to, or what?" – He explained.

"House, you don't want to be a gentleman. You're being paid for it, remember?"

House pondered about what to say, and then shrugged.

"It's not that bad. I would do this anyway, with, or without bet. I just thought that I could take advantage of the situation"

"Typical." – She retorted.

Silence took over them.

"We probably should go and dance." – Cuddy suggested.

"We can be a couple who doesn't like to dance."

"House, are you afraid of slow dances?" – She hinted, with a mocking grin on her face.

_Kind of._

"Of course not. It's just that, if while on Disco music you dance Wango, I wonder what you will dance on a Slow Dance. Hip-Hop? I don't want you to embarrass me in public, Cuddles."

"Wilson isn't here"

"So, what?"

"So you called me Cuddles."

_Shit._

"I was just trying to annoy you."

"Of course you were…" – She said, although her face showed that she didn't believe a thing he said.

_I need to get back to Wilson. I can't be left alone with her otherwise I'll commit the mistake of dropping my mask again._

"You know what? Fine, let's dance. Come on."

* * *

Reviews at this stage are **very very very** welcome

* * *


	5. The dance

Well this one was a fun chapter to write!

_This fan fiction doesn't end after the Double Date_. I just wanted to clear that out to you guys. It is supposed to continue.

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

"James?" – Asked Kelly, while they were dancing.

"Hum?"

"Exactly how many times does a man stare to a woman's chest?" – She asked.

"Whoa! What kind of question is that?" – He asked, puzzled.

Kelly pointed at House and Cuddy that were making their way into the dancing floor.

Wilson followed her gaze.

_Ah, House _– He thought.

"I'm not sure how many times, but I'm pretty certain that your friend there broke all the records" – She stated, mentioning House.

Wilson shrugged, trying to suppress a smile.

"He's…House." – He managed to say.

Kelly adopted a low, threatening tone:

"If you ever stare the way he's staring at his girlfriend, at another woman than me, you're dead"

"Got it."

Meanwhile, House was leading Cuddy towards the center of the dance floor. The song that was playing had a smooth, easy-going rhythm and was clearly a slow.

House cursed mentally.

He slowly placed his hands on her waist while she embraced his neck.

"I bet you're silly hopeless romantic heart is racing right now" - House said in his natural sarcastic tone.

"It would if the guy I was dancing with actually was enjoying the dance, and not being paid for it." – She stated bitterly – "And I'm not a hopeless romantic".

House's eyes pierced hers. He squinted.

"Yes, you are."

"Even if I was, I would certainly not aim you as a potential target. You're the less romantic guy on earth."

Pause. Their continuing stare and swinging kept their faces a couple inches away from each other.

"I can be romantic."

"If you see some advantage on it, sure…"

"And isn't that the way love works? Don't you get it? You fall in love. You want to catch that person's attention; therefore, you find different ways of doing it. One of those ways is being romantic, so, people are only romantic to make a way into that person's heart. It is taking advantage of it!" – He blurted out.

"And another way is being a bitter, sarcastic rude person." – She hinted.

"Exactly!" – He agreed without thinking.

_No, wait. _

"Or not. Depends." – He tried.

_Damn. _

_She caught me again._

She smiled.

He decided it was a better choice to just say nothing.

Cuddy glanced at Wilson and Kelly.

They were kissing.

House followed her stare.

_How cute is that?_ – He thought bitterly

He looked back at her.

_I want to kiss you, too. _

"What, now we're supposed to kiss, too?"

_Ops, wrong way of putting it out of your mouth. You git. – _He admitted to himself.

It wasn't the question that hurt her. It was the tone.

"House, I said nothing. I was merely glancing at them, to see how things were going. And no, the last thing on Earth I want to do is to kiss your hypocrite mouth."

She was about to let go and return to the table but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and making her embrace him again.

_Actually, you're not getting out of here without that kiss._

"That's not such a good idea. The song isn't over yet, she might suspect something's wrong."

"If it wasn't for Wilson I … I…House, what are you _doing?"_ – She asked, when she noticed his hands were way down than her lower back – "Stop it _now!_"

"Cuddy, shut up."

And then he kissed her.

In a surprisingly passionate way.

_He's just doing this because he has too, he's only doing this because…Oh give it a rest, woman!_

Cuddy's eyes closed instantly and she responded the kiss.

House's hands made their way back up, slowly, leaving a track of goose bumps behind, as she embraced his neck more eagerly and one of her hands played with his hair.

As their tongues begun wrestling, their feet weren't moving anymore to the song's rhythm, they merely stood there, their function now to support the charge of energy that their bodies were irradiating.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor:

"Oh, Wilson. You can insist on saying that they argue all the time, but they compensate pretty well when they make up." – Kelly said, staring at those two.

"What do you mean?" – He followed her stare.

_Whoa! – _He thought – _They're kissing? That's…unexpected._

_Why on Earth are they…they didn't have to. Unless…unless they… oh boy. This is huge!_

A goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Let's go back to the table shall we?" – He suggested to Kelly.

And so they made their way out of the dance floor, leaving House and Cuddy intertwined with each other.

Several seconds later they surfaced.

_Wow – _they both thought.

_Alert, alert! I have no idea of a sarcastic comment right now. Help? – _House panicked.

Cuddy's face was slightly tilted to the floor, her mind racing.

_Oh dear, this wasn't supposed to be so good. I'm in deep trouble. And why did he do that? He didn't have to, he knew he didn't._

_Maybe he wanted to. _

"Why did you do _that?"_ - Her voice was a bit husky.

_Because I wanted to._

"Because..." - He paused - "Well consider it a ... a prove that I can be different if I want to. No money included."

"Yes but..."

"No buts."

Anger begun boiling inside her. _Oh you insufferable git._

"You definetely enjoyed the kiss." - She stated.

"So, what if I did?" - His stare was lowering her defences pretty quickly.

_Wait, what? I wasn't expecting that. He was suposed to deny it._

"You...you like me House?" - She tried, her eyebrows raisen, a smile forming.

"Nop. Still think you're this bossy cold, power-eater forty-something woman."

_OOOH you...fine. Fine. I can't deal with this right now._

"We should go back now." – She suggested, a tone of disapontment on her voice.

_No, I want to kiss you again. Now – _He thought.

"Yes, I guess we already made everything we could to represent a couple." – He shrugged.

She let go of his neck and turned. He grabbed hold of her hand and like that they made their way back to the table, both of them wondering, and probably in denial, why that kiss was too damn good, and why was it so difficult to admit it.

* * *

AHA!

Want to know what happens after the dinner, and the days after? Me too.

My ideas for the next chapter are all in my head, so I just need to put them down. I promise you it won't take long, **but please review…you can imagine how hard it is to portray these characters in situations we haven't seen them before!**


	6. The drunk

**IM SO SORRY for the delay.** I admit it, i've been a bad girl. I've been a lazy, bad girl. Anyway, coming back to the countryside somehow got me back to writting so, here it is, the so promised chapter! Enjoy :D

* * *

The four hanged out on the restaurant for about more 10 minutes, during which Wilson kept sending furtive looks to Cuddy and House.

House was oblivious to all this, because by this stage he had drunk too much and was staring at his glass of whiskey, deep in thought. His hand was massaging is injured leg, that was aching more than ever because the effort he did while dancing without the cane.

Cuddy noticed. She felt a mix of pity and admiration.

_He didn't bring his Vicodin?_

She took a moment hesitation but eventually stretched her hand, and gently removing his from his leg, begun massaging softly, still looking and talking to Kelly about how she got to Dean of Medicine.

House jerked his look from the glass and stared at her as she kept talking to Kelly.

_She's too good for me. _

She gave him a quick glance.

_Thanks – _He tried to say with his eyes.

He continued drinking. Wilson noticed he was ordering more whiskey than he should, but he decided it was better not to cut in; after all he was doing him a favor. He feared for Cuddy though, she was the one who was going to take him home.

And so the date was over and the couples departed to opposite directions, exchanging compliments and mutual farewells.

"Goodnight! Have fun! Come back anytime!" – Said House, waving enthusiastically at Wilson and his date, while entering Cuddy's car.

"_House, _control yourself" - Cuddy reprimanded him.

"But why? They're such a lovely….lively couple! I just want to go there and pinch their cheeks."

Cuddy smiled. So this was drunk House. She'd predicted that he'd start hitting on her instead.

"So, my house or yours?" – He asked, his eyebrows going up and down repeatedly.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, trying to remain focused on the driving.

_I knew it_ – She thought.

"I'm going to drop you out at _your_ place and then I'm going to _my_ place." She said.

"Aww man…well can't blame a guy for trying."

He spent the whole trip back to his house clicking the window's button, making it go up and down repeatedly. Cuddy gathered all her efforts to ignore this. If she tried to stop him from doing that, he was going to find another annoying entertainment anyway, so what's the point?

She sighed in relief when they got to his street. She hit the breaks in front of his house and asked, rather bitterly:

"Can you walk at all?"

"Course I can, Cuddles." – He opened the door, stood up, walked a few steps then lost his balance and fell to his right, his injured leg taking all his weight.

He groaned in pain, while Cuddy made her way out of the car and crouched down below him.

"You're a pain in the neck, House." – She muttered, giving him support and finally making him stood up steadily.

"More like a pain in _my leg_. I need my Vicodin."

They both stumbled ridiculously to his front door, as he desperately tried to find his keys.

_If at least I was a little bit LESS drunk. Damn where the hell are my keys._

Cuddy didn't manage to wait. She began searching with her spare hand his pockets.

"Hey, niiice. I can see you've changed your mind about going to your place after all, heh?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and her head, for a breath of whiskey as found its way to her face.

_Relax, ignore him, he's drunk…he's….just like he is when he's not drunk. God he never changes, does he?_

…_._

_He did at the date._

…_._

_Aha! Found them._

She took the keys out of his back pocket and managed to open his door, even if he was supporting himself in her shoulders.

_Such a nice dress, to be used as a House rack. – _She thought.

"Cuddy, get….my….vicodin" – He pleaded, as they entered the house, finally.

"Ok, where is it? House…where is it?" – She repeated, as he didn't answer, trying to find a cozy spot on his entrance hall to sit down.

"In my bedroom…bedside table."

Seconds later she was back with his vicodin, and he quickly took it and sighed in relief.

He stood up rather quickly, too.

"You know" – He began, stretching his hand to the door, so he could manage some support. He was still drunk, after all. "I wasn't lying before, you know? About the dress."

Cuddy was trapped between House and the door.

"Oh? What about it?" - She didn't honestly remember, she had no clue what he was talking about.

"The dress. You look beauuutiful on it."

_OOOOOoook – _She thought_ – I need to get the hell out of here. If he sends another breath like that I might suffocate and die._

She pushed him out of her personal space and made a move to the door handle.

His hand was quick enough and grabbed hers.

"Not so fast, lady. Not before another kissy kissy."

_Oh dear lord. He's lost it._

She tried to shove him off, but it was kind of hard since she was smashed between his front and the door.

He made a move for her neck. He finally tasted that special spot.

_Danger – Danger_ – Her mind warned her. But her body was reacting in another way. It said: _Thank you, keep going._

She subconsciously moaned.

And then her mind took over her body once again – Her elbow went backwards and hit House's right kidney.

He backed quickly, as she said:

"I can see you're good enough to find your way to your bedroom. Goodnight!" – And then she made a very mature escape. She ran for it.

Well, at least as far as she saw he wasn't following her. Then she calmly rearranged her dress, her hair, and made her way calmly to her car.

_Damn him and his mouth._

_His hot, experienced mouth._

_Damn. _

_Damn! _

House fell asleep on the entrance hall as she shoved the car door shut.

She shoved her thoughts away and started the car's engine.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

* * *

**Review please** - And the next chapter, I promise, won't take so much time as this one did!

* * *


	7. The twist of events

She didn't get to hit the accelerator though. Somehow, the car's engine running made her mind clear.

_God, I just elbowed a drunken man._

…

_A drunken man who happened to be harassing me._

…

_It's still House, nevertheless._

She wondered if he was ok. She ran away afraid of her emotions, she didn't even notice his.

She cursed herself mentally, as she got off the car and made her away back.

Only to find his legs in the place where his door should be. He was asleep half inside, half outside his apartment.

She threw her purse sideways and managed to drag him through the apartment (losing one of her heels halfway and throwing the other one off her foot, to balance her height) into his bedroom in about five minutes.

_God he's heavy_. _How the hell am I going to place him in bed?_

She thought about waking him up, but if the dragging (and some bumping into some obstacles such as piles of book and empty beer bottles spread around the floor) didn't work, nothing would.

She then decided to get a pillow under his head and a sheet over and leave him there in the floor of his bedroom, sleeping.

She left his bedroom, only after staring back at him for a couple seconds.

Only after closing his apartment door she noticed she was lacking something.

Her heels.

_Oh, that's great. Way to go, Lisa. Very Cinderella._

She had no way of getting them back tonight.

_Oh my god. My purse. My car keys!_

_I've got to wake him up._

She began banging at the door with her closed fists.

_Bad idea. It won't work and I might wake up his neighbors._

_Maybe one of them has his keys…No._

_Wilson! Wilson must have them! He's his best friend!_

_No…I can't…he's with Kelly; I can't do this to him._

She groaned in frustration, supporting her back into his door and sliding slowly into the floor. She sat there, thinking.

Ironically, wondering what his neighbor's would think if they saw her there, lying on the floor, barefoot, with a gorgeous two-tone nightdress, she fell asleep.


	8. The Lollipop

**My beloved followers & reviewers**: Thanks a lot for the support. I really mean it. If it wasn't you, this story would probably be abandoned, because I lack a lot of confidence in this type of stuff. This was, by far, my favourite chapter so far. A particular thanks to **_Critical Blues_** for giving me the old man idea. I sort of twisted it my own way, but I like the result.

* * *

House woke up with a terrible headache.

_Ouch, Ow!_

He rubbed his forehead and then tried to open his eyes. This was easy, since there was no light in his bedroom, besides a gentle smooth ray that was surpassing his window's pane.

Suddenly he became aware that the ceiling was much further than it normally was:

_What the…?_

He squinted around. _I'm in the floor? With a…pillow and a sheet?_

He sat up.

Being on the floor wasn't so weird. He got drunk after all; ending up on the floor was pretty common.

But the alcohol couldn't explain the pillow and the sheet.

It wasn't him, for sure. If he didn't even have the sanity to reach the bed, how did he manage to get them?

Cuddy's face appeared in his mind.

_Ah. _

He stood up as best as he could only to feel a small pain on his kidney.

_What the hell? _

He didn't reckon a fall or hitting an obstacle that could provoke that pain. Maybe Cuddy wasn't so gentle while trying to carry him around the apartment.

Somehow the image of Cuddy struggling to get him to his bedroom made a wicked smile appear on his face.

And then fragments of the dance surfaced. And the kiss.

_Did that really happen? I think so…yes. Well, there's only one way to find out._

But that would depend on him getting to the Hospital, and meeting Cuddy there. But before, he needed a shower and a good, strong coffee.

He started making his way to the bathroom, but something caught his attention in the middle of the corridor.

A heel.

_Cuddy's heel? Why the…_

This was too confusing for his hangover. But the curiosity was there, and so he wouldn't rest until he'd found a solution to that puzzle.

He reached for the heel, bending over, and then spotted another heel, a few meters ahead.

_Huh??_

He scratched his head with Cuddy's heel. The only plausible reason was that she'd spend the night there, for some odd, improbable reason.

He started browsing around for her. No good, she wasn't around.

_Wait a second._

_She went home barefoot? Oh that's precious._

Longing for the shower, he turned to make his way, but yet another item caught his attention.

Her purse, more like her handbag, resting on his couch.

_Why the hell did she get rid of …?_

He's head begun throbbing a bit more. He took this as a sign to stop thinking.

He left the purse and the heels on the living room and finally made his way to the shower.

He turned on the water and let it flow over his head.

_Ahh._

Then, he started thinking more clearly.

A small scheme formed on his mind. Maybe she had to get rid of those things to carry him. And then forgot them and only remembered too late. Yes, that was probably the most logical reason. Somehow he felt disappointed at this discovery. He preferred the idea of her spending the night over.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside House's apartment, an old man and his grandson were staring at Cuddy, who was peacefully asleep, leaned back in House's apartment door.

"Gramps, is she a beggar?" – asked the kid, considering if he should give her his lollipop.

"No Louie. She's far too well dressed to be a beggar." - Said his grandfather.

"But she's barefoot." - Louie pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Well...Nevertheless, there must be a very good reason for it. And she might've lost her keys."

"But...isn't this the apartment of that mister whom you keep calling –That Punk-?" Louie asked "I thought he lived alone".

"Well well, now, it's none of our business. Let's go, you're late for school, young man."

"Gramps, maybe we should wake her up. Or ring the bell?" - Insisted the young boy.

"I'm pretty sure she'll prefer to wake her by herself with no one strange around her. And my guess is that she already tried the bell. Let's go."

He started making his way to the elevator. Louie, however, got off his grandfather's reach and rang the doorbell twice, left his still wrapped lollipop on Cuddy's lap and entered the elevator right on time before it closed.

"Louie…you know I won't buy you another one. Why did you do that?"

The little boy shrugged.

"She lost her keys Gramps. It's only fair."

* * *

House's thoughts were interrupted by his doorbell.

_It's Cuddy. It can only be her at this time. She didn't trust me enough to give her heels back. Typical._

Then another thought occurred to him.

_Her purse. What if she had something important in there? Like her house keys, or even…_

He turned off the shower, quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and made it to the living room, spotting the purse and rummaging it. He found her money, and a set of keys.

For a split second he wondered how she managed to go home without money and car keys.

His eyes almost bulged out his skull.

_She can't… - _He thought, predicting her actions, knowing her too well.

He jerked his apartment's door open, regretting it a few seconds later as he heard Cuddy's head hitting the floor, laying now on his feet, a lollipop on her lap.

This was probably the most improbable image he'd seen in a long time.

Cuddy woke up as her head hit the floor. She opened her eyes.

_Oh god._

"House, you're flashing me."

* * *

**Donne!** How did you like this one? It's the first time I feel slightly satisfied with something I write. Maybe it's because of the two new characters, they give the freedom to write that House and Cuddy don't. I tried it with Kelly, but it didn't work out very well (I'm working on her personality now, though, you'll see).

The old man idea (**thanks again, Critical Blues**), plus his grandson idea...I dunno, I feel this story is going to have way more chapters than it was suposed to ;D

* * *


	9. The denial

I must admit, I shouldn't have written such a good chapter 8, for now it'll be really difficult to keep up to it.

Thanks again for the superb support; I'm doing my best! )

* * *

Trying to mentally erase the image she just saw, Cuddy closed her eyes as she tried to sit up.

_God I'm exhausted. _

House stepped aside to provide her some space.

"Had a nice night's sleep?" – He asked, getting a seat on his couch.

Cuddy rolled her eyes:

"House, I'm not at my best mood. Don't push it." – She threatened – "And what's this for?" – She asked, picking up the lollipop.

He stared at it.

"By the way I caught you off guard by opening the door; I assume you weren't the one who rang the doorbell?" – He asked.

Cuddy managed to stand up, and begun searching for her heels and purse.

"No. What's that to do with it?"

"Well, I can only say that…maybe, the person who rang the bell for you, left you a souvenir." – He pondered for a couple seconds - "It might've been the kid next door. Bless his tiny soul."

With a huge, long sigh, Cuddy picked her heels and put them on.

"Do you have any coffee in this pile of junk you insist calling your apartment?" – She asked – "I can't drive in this state."

_Oh playing the tough lady as always. Very well._

He started making the coffee. Cuddy made her way to the bathroom and, trying to block House's topless image out of her mind, she tried to make her hair look presentable.

The coffee was almost ready when the phone rang. It was Wilson.

"Yellow? Hey best buddy, what's up?" – House asked.

Cuddy re-entered the living room area and took the coffee from the kettle, clearly listening to the conversation.

"_House, neither you nor Cuddy have arrived at the Hospital yet. I tried to call her place a couple times but she doesn't answer. What's going on?"_

"Cuddy spent the night here. She's taking her coffee now; it was a long night, if you know what I mean." – House said, with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"House, you jerk!" – She bellowed, throwing herself in his direction, afraid of what Wilson might think of his words.

"_Is that Cuddy's voice?! I thought you were joking. What happened between you two?"_

"Oh, just sum 1+1, you'll eventually find out the result." – House managed to say as Cuddy tried to steal the phone from him.

"Easy there, _honey_." – House said, finally passing her the phone.

"Wilson, I know what you thinking. Don't. We didn't sleep together." – She said.

House shouted:

"SHE'S JUST IN DENIAL, SHE LOVED IT!"

"_Well, actually, Cuddy, I saw you both kissing in the dance floor yesterday…"_

"That was just a façade. The kiss. Remember? We were pretending to be a couple?" – She tried to explain.

"A QUITE LONG UNECESSARY KISS! TONGUE AND ALL!" – House added.

Cuddy threatened House with her cup of hot coffee. House yelped, trying to avoid some coffee sprinkles.

"Ignore him. I'll explain you later James."

She hung up and turned to House.

"Why the hell did you do that?" – He managed, cleaning the few hot coffee sprinkles from his chest with a towel. – "Trying to spice things up?"

She ignored his question. She was pissed off and extremely tired.

"I'm taking this day off. Can you manage one day at the hospital without doing something stupid, without me around?" – Pause – "Nevermind."

"Almighty Lisa Cuddy is taking a day off? Oh, I get it; you need a full recovery from that kiss."

Cuddy's arm stopped midway as she tried to reach her handbag.

_I knew he was going to use that kiss as a weapon. I got to get out of here._

"What's wrong? Having a reverie?" – He added, standing up and coming closer.

_Immediately._

She got hold of her purse and made it to the still opened door.

House added one last one:

"What, no goodbye smooch?" – He mocked.

_Oh you insufferable git._

"Here, have a candy kid." – She threw the lollipop at him, and with a last menacing glare she turned her back to him and left.

* * *

When Cuddy entered her car, she sighed in relief.

_This Ice-Queen role is really getting harder by the day. _

_He sure was quite persistent about what happened in the date…_

…

_Was he only joking?_

_I'll never find out. And that's why I can't lower my defenses. _

…

_Maybe I should play the game, just to see what his reactions are. That's probably the only way of finding out the truth. But if things go wrong, and he was indeed only messing around, I'll get hurt again. No, I won't risk it._

…

_But what if he is serious? _

_Well, if he is, it won't lead anywhere good. We have different perspectives in life…we're professionals…well, I'm professional…_

She shoved these thoughts away and rode home, longing desperately for a hot bath and her bed.

* * *

House was back in the shower, absorbed in his thoughts once more that morning.

_I got to use another tactic if I want to lower her shields. _

_When it comes to sarcastic retorts she's very experienced in shoving them away._

_She's been dealing with them for years, after all._

_How would she react if he started treating her with more decency? The fun would suddenly disappear, that's for sure…What I like the most is seeing her irritated…_

_But I should take a break at being snarky all the time. _

He had to make it up to Cuddy – After all, she spent the whole night sleeping outside because of his drunkenness.

He made a decision – he was going to take his day off, too.

* * *

I wish this chapter was as good as the last one...But I promise the next one will be better then this one, there's some House/Cuddy fluff coming right away!

* * *


	10. Bells and Phonecalls

I'm sorry for the delay, but as you can see, this is the biggest chapter so far, so it may be worth the wait, I dunno, you tell me )

* * *

When Cuddy arrived home, she didn't care about the bath; she just threw herself to bed and fell asleep.

As she closed her eyes, House was getting off the shower.

He dressed up right on time to answer the phone. Wilson again.

"_House, is Cuddy still there?"_

"Nope, we may speak freely now… without me getting severely hurt by a madwoman."

"_She just took her day off. What's wrong? Did something happen between you two or not?"_

"Wilson, calm down. Nothing happened really."

"_Oh? Nothing at all?" – _Wilson asked in a sort of disappointed tone.

"None, zero, nada. Why?"

"_I don't know, I sort of wanted you guys to solve your…things"_

_Things?_

"Right… Is that all? I got plans."

"_Oh, you're taking your day off, too, huh? … That's great. Perfect. What a fun day I have ahead of me, with no one disturbing me and…wait, suddenly I feel lonely…" – _Said Wilson, with a hint of sarcasm_ – "I'll just take my day off too, so we can all make a nice picnic by the countryside and-"_

"Bye Wilson."

"_No you just wait a second, what was she doing in your apartment?"_

House sighed.

"I got drunk; she brought me home, but left her purse inside and only noticed after closing the door."

"_She slept outside??"_

"Bingo! You just won yourself a candy! And that just remembered me of something. Bye."

Leaving Wilson completely bewildered on the other end of the line, House hung up the phone and started wondering where the hell he put the lollipop.

"Heey, lolli lolli lolliii" – He called, while browsing through his living room.

No good. He scratched his head.

_Damn. Well, the lollipop can wait._

He then sat on his couch, pondering what exactly his plans were:

1.Breaking into Cuddy's

2.Have wild sex with her

_No, scratch that. I've been trying that for a long time and so far it didn't work out._

Take her flowers._ Yuck, no way._

Rent a video and make some popcorn?_ Sounds too much like a couple thing to do._

House frowned confused by his own thoughts.

_Is this what I really want? A date with Cuddy?_

He decided that he might need Wilson's help after all.

He picked up his phone by the third time that day.

Wilson didn't take the call. House tried Plan B.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Wilson, I've got a question."

"_House, this is my emergency number."_

"It's quite a pertinent question."

"_How did you get this number? And I'm taking care of a patient right now."_

"I want to do something nice to Cuddy."

"_Sorry, what was that?"_

"You heard me."

"_Why do you…House, are you finally growing affection for her?"_

House didn't like this question.

"I thought you were busy."

"_It can wait. Now tell me what exactly is going on that crazy mind of yours."_

"Just trying to err- you see, she slept outside after all."

"_Hun-hum…Well that's an improvement. That shows you have -"_

_Please don't say I've got a good heart, please don't say I've got a good heart._

"_-A good heart, House."_

_Damn._

"No, actually, I'm doing this to get less clinic hours." - He tried to lie.

"_You're such a lousy liar. Listen, she's probably way too tired right now, so don't bother her for the next few hours. I suppose a good way of being nice to her is by taking her some lunch, so she won't need to worry about it after she wakes up – if she is sleeping right now."_

"How come you got all those divorces knowing that kind of stuff?" - House asked.

"_You were the one spying on my ex-wives; you tell me."_

"I didn't spy on them. I just…called some. To gather…background information…"

"_Yes, well, I got to go now. Good luck."_

"What do you mean, good lu-"

But Wilson had already hung up. House called his emergency number again.

"What do you mean; good luck?" – He asked as soon as Wilson took the phone call.

"_I just thought…look, House, you obviously want to appeal Cuddy…so I was giving you good luck and-"_

"Oh, no, this is just an exception. I don't want anything with Cuddy besides a good one night-stand."

"_Ah…yes, you do want something more. You're just fooling yourself. Listen; just don't be an asshole with her. Got to go."_

And he hung up.

_He's wrong. She's hot, that's all. A hot Dean of Medicine. A Hot Dean of Medicine whom I happen to respect a lot. A hot Dean of Medecine whom I happen to respect a lot and … God he's right._

_I want her more than I should. _

_Damn. Maybe I'll take her some lunch. Just for the fun of it. Being nice without being paid. Yeah._

It was soon though, so he turned on the TV and begun re-watching General Hospital.

* * *

Around lunchtime, House had fallen asleep in his couch when the doorbell rang and woke him up.

He glanced at the watch – 12am – _Damn, I fell asleep. I wonder if she's still sleeping. It's no use taking her lunch if she's making it already. I'll have to call her._

House lazily made his way to the door and noticed that the lollipop was resting on the table he had by the entrance door.

_Ah, here you are, you little sucker._

He picked it up, unwrapped it and put it on his mouth, and then he opened the door.

At first, he didn't see anyone. Then he looked down and saw his neighbors' grandson dark hair. He was probably 10 years old. The kid looked up. His green eyes exhaled energy and wisdom.

"Hello there, midget." - House greeted.

"My name is Louie." – He underlined, rather sharply. He didn't like House. His grandfather had told him all he knew about him. A bitter man who had the gift of sarcasm.

"Do I look like I care?" – House asked.

"You called me Midget, my name isn't Midget."

"Yes well…it should be. You're too short for your age. Bye." – House said as he began closing his door.

"Wait!" – Louie shouted anxiously.

House didn't close the door but only let a small space open, only enough space to fit his head. It was a rather comical position.

"What do you want? If it's porn magazines, forget about it. THEY'RE MINE! MINE!" – House mocked, trying to scare him away.

Louie stared blankly at House.

"No…………………I just wanted to know what happened to the lady in the blue dress." – He eventually asked.

"The lady in the blue dress? Sorry, I haven't seen anyone matching that description." – House said, as he took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"That's HER lollipop!" – Louie pointed out.

"Ooooooh! Right! You mean the barefoot witch? Yes, well, she was eaten alive by a passing crocodile."

Louie finally understood he couldn't gather the information he wanted from this lunatic.

"You're just a punk. You're lucky I don't have my slingshot with me." – Louie said, turning his back to House and returning to his grandfather apartment.

House gaped. The midget had just threatened him?

"You're calling me a _punk?_"

Louie turned to him again, many meters distancing them both.

"Yeah! That's what my gramps calls you when you start playing that guitar of yours!"

"You're just jealous because I'm cool." – Said House childish side – "And shouldn't you be at school anyway?"

"I come home for lunch every day." – Said Louie before entering his home – "And I'm going to tell the Lady that you stole her candy_!_" – With a bang he closed the apartment door.

_I just lost an argument against a 10 year old kid._

He stood still in the middle of the corridor for a couple of seconds, astonished by this whole exchange.

He shook his head in bewilderment and got back to his apartment.

* * *

Cuddy woke up peacefully, despite the sound of the phone ringing. She stretched her arm to get the phone, catching a glimpse of the clock: 12:10am.

"Hello?"

"_Hey there cuddles."_

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"No weird, rare diseases today?" – She asked.

"_Maybe. Who knows?" _

"You didn't go to the hospital?? House!" – She let out a groan of frustration.

"_No, took my day off. Got a problem with that?" _

"In fact, I do! I slept against a door tonight. What's your excuse?"

"_I slept on the floor tonight, because you weren't capable of tucking me in my own bed. There's not much difference."_

"You were drunk, House, you fell asleep instantly, the floor was no problem to you."

"_Terrible hangover. Have you had lunch yet?" _

"What's that to do with it? Go work, House. If I feel better I'll eventually show up. Then you'll have someone to torture."

"_The offer is tempting but it's no fun torturing you if you volunteer like that. Have you had lunch yet or not?"_

"No. _Why_?" – Cuddy sat up on her bed.

"_Good. I'm popping in soon. Don't get out. Do not cook. Do not move at all for the next half an hour."_

"What? House, what are you talki-"

"_See ya in a bit."_

House hung up the phone. It was easier being nice to her if she was irritated.

Cuddy stared quizzically at the phone for a couple seconds, eyebrows raised.

_He's coming over with lunch? _

She shook her head in disbelief, put the phone back, got up and made her way to the bathroom. She needed the bath now.

* * *

House didn't take half an hour. Riding his bike, he let the wind be the adviser.

_Here am I fooling myself, taking her lunch, and with the idea that I'm just doing this for her sake. Doing this type of thing might give her the wrong idea. And I don't want that._

_Do I?_

He stopped his bike in behind Cuddy's car and got off, holding a bag of Thai food.

He went for the doorbell but decided it would be more fun to get in by one of the windows. So he did, he found one that was opened (the one to her bedroom) and with a bit of difficulty he got through.

Slightly panting, he looked around as he browsed through her apartment.

"Honey I'm Ho-OME!!" – He called.

Taken back, Cuddy opened her eyes. She was having the "so longed for" hot bath on her tub and the least she expected was House invading her place. She knew he was coming, but not so soon, or simply breaking in without her authorization. She cursed mentally for not being able to predict such an obvious action from him.

She heard him calling her name again, now his voice clearly demonstrating that he was about to approach the door.

"Don't you _dare_ entering, House."

"A guy brings you lunch and you threaten him?" – House asked from the other side of the door.

Despite herself, a smile formed on her mouth. She was intrigued.

"It's not as if I _asked you to_." – She said.

"Fine, I'll just go away then. WITH the food." – He said.

Silence.

Cuddy waited for him to say something.

"Aren't you going to stop me? Don't bother to wear the towel." – House eventually said.

This made Cuddy laugh. Sometimes he was so predictable.

"What did you brought?" – She asked, as she came out of the bathtub preparing get dressed.

"Thai. Want to see it?" – He asked, grabbing the door handle and twisting it around, just to annoy Cuddy.

"House, if you enter this bathroom I'll make sure you'll have extra clinic hours until the day you die." – She threatened, wrapping the towel tightly around herself.

Pause.

"Hum. Hard to pick…" – He said.

"I'm flattered. Why did you bring me lunch anyway?" - Cuddy asked, in an evident curious tone.

_Difficult question._

"I was extremely bored. Now dress up the kinky nurse outfit, the food's getting cold."

She heard him walking away from the door.

_This is something new -_ She thought.

* * *

Was it worth the wait? I tried making it up to you by writting a bigger chapter, but it got so messy, and I re-edited so many times that the final result was this. Nevertheless, I'm still counting on your support, I acept all kind of critics, either positive or negative, they're always constructive.

* * *


	11. The Lunch

It's been almost a week...But please, **don't kill me**, I'm still young and have a whole life still ahead of me!

The main reason for the delay was _Mamma Mia! The movie._

Being a musical freak, and a huge Meryl Streep fan, I freaked out because I couldn't find a chance to go and watch the movie, so I was in a terrible mood to write. Then I went to watch it, and I had to recover, for I wanted to go and watch it again and again and again...but I didn't. **THEN** I slapped myself and came back to my senses, calming down. I'm going to watch it again on Wednesday. Life is good.

* * *

Cuddy came out of the bathroom feeling rather suspicious and intrigued. Now fully dressed, she was ready to face this odd, rare situation she was in. She made her way to the living room only to find House standing up, the Thai food boxes on the table in front of the couch.

"You're not staying?" – She asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I said I was bringing you lunch, I didn't mention staying." – He answered, narrowing his eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

"The food you brought is fairly suited for two people." -She pointed out.

"Oh well, if you insist _that_ much…" – He said, sitting down and grabbing a box of food.

Cuddy remained where she was, in the entrance of her living room, staring at House.

"House…" – She crossed her arms in front of her chest -"Is this about the fact that you took your day off without a good reason? You began behaving like Mr. Nice Guy and expect me not to give you extra clinic hours for that and…"

"Actually, this may shock you, so have a seat…but I really have no second intentions."

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

He raised his eyebrows back and tilted his head to the right.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Riiiight…" – She said, as if not believing a word he said. She remained like that for a couple more seconds, and then got one box for her and sat down next to him.

_What do I do now?_ – House thought – _Talk to her? God that sounds so… rational. Yuck._

_Sometimes I wished I could be some other living animal. Hum, like a lion…King of the Jungle. Yeah, sounds good. And Cuddy could be the tigress and then…wait, inter-species mating? Hum, well, why not…_

House coughed.

"So, what did you thought of Kelly? " – He asked – "Another divorce? Assuming that, of course, they marry first…Personally I think that if there was someone out there breaking the rules and having more divorces than marriages, it'd be Wilson."

Cuddy patiently tried not to roll her eyes.

House waited for her response, trying to shove away his recent thoughts.

"She looked…normal. I guess. I mean, if you want me to be honest I wasn't squinting all her actions to try to find a flaw…that's actually the kind of thing you do." – She said.

House had a nice snarky retort but decided to focus on his eating.

"Well?" – Cuddy asked.

"Well, what?" – He asked back.

"Did you squint for any_ flaw_?"

"Oh…ah, actually…that's a very pertinent question…" – House said, gaining time to give a safe answer.

He didn't squint at Kelly. At all. Well he did, a tiny bit, but he was too engrossed in the whole couple thing. And he didn't want to give that away did he? It wasn't safe discussing the touches, the dance, the kiss…unless it was to use as a snarky comment. Was it? House decided to give it a try:

"I didn't study her much. The whole…role-playing couple thing was requiring all my attention."

"Really?" – Asked Cuddy, clearly surprised – "Why?"

_Damn it. Think House, think._

"I really wanted the 200 bucks. I couldn't screw up" – He said very quickly.

"Oh right. Of course." – Cuddy agreed. But then a thought crossed her mind – "Although…if you wanted those 200 bucks that badly, you'd be in the hospital right now chasing Wilson. Not having lunch with _me._" - A thin smile began forming on her lips

"I'm only having lunch with you because you said there was enough food for both of us."

"House, don't try to make me look stupid. You brought enough food for both of us _on purpose. _The real question is why…_"_

"Jesus Christ. Is just a lunch, why do you have to make a fuss about it?" – House said, clearly irritated.

He was afraid this might happen. Instead of letting it go, she was facing this as a whole … Armageddon thing. _Why? – Because you don't do this often you git. Because you're rarely nice to her – _Said a voice in his head. – _To anybody, actually._

Cuddy looked slightly taken back at his change of mood. He was strange today.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm doubting your intentions House, but in case you hadn't noticed, being nice to people isn't exactly a thing you do voluntarily." – She said, finishing her box of food and standing up to take it to the kitchen.

_Great, now she's pissed. _

…

_Wait, I generally like seeing her irritated._

…

_I'm turning into a softy._

House followed her into the kitchen.

She sensed him and said:

"I don't know about you, but I intend to go back to the Hospital today."

"You already took your day off, what's the point?" – He asked, throwing the Thai food box into the bin.

"The point is…" – Cuddy started to explain, leaning back into the fridge – "To work. I bet there's already a lot of paperwork to sign by now. If I delay it until tomorrow, I'll have a pile of stuff to read in the morning."

"Why don't you just enjoy the free time you have today?" – House asked.

Cuddy sighed.

_Why is he doing this? Why is he even here?_

"Because…it's not like I have many options here. It was an impulse taking the day off, and now it's not like I can just snap my fingers and have a long list of things to do to pass the time. I don't like to improvise, House."

House walked slowly towards her.

Cuddy remained where she was, sensing he was approaching more than necessary. Her body reacted slightly.

"There are plenty of things to do, actually. Mainly if an attractive, charming man is by your side." – House pointed out.

_No no no no no NO. __Keep out, House. Don't do that. _– Thought cuddy. She tried to send a message to her body: _Red Alert – Step away from possible menace. If needed, knock him out. Show no mercy._

…

_Gaah, why aren't I moving? Move, legs, MOVE!_

In response to her subconscious demands, her arms made her hands rest on his chest as he step too close.

"House, what are doing?"

_Stupid question _- She was completely aware of what the answer might be.

"I think we have some issues to discuss." – He said.

_Wait, what? He just wants to talk?_

"And that can't be done while we're sitting down normally? It's got to be like _this_?" – She asked, leaning as close as she could to the fridge, gaining a few more millimeters of space.

"Why? Does it bother you?" – He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"In fact, it does! The last time we were this close you told me to shut up and…"

"And what?"

"And…"

She looked at his mouth.

_Isn't he going to kiss me?_

She looked back at his eyes. He was still staring at her. _He's teasing you Cuddy, do not do a thing. _

Cuddies mentally told her thoughts to bug off.

Leaning closer she close the gap between them.

* * *

Reviews are more than welcome! I love you all! :D

**Now tune in some ABBA and sing along with me:**

Mamma Mia! Here I go again...!

My my, How can I resist ya?

Mamma Mia! Does it show again?

My my, just how much I missed ya!

YESSSSS i've been broken hearteeeeeed

BLUEEEE since the day we parteeeeeed

Why why, did I ever let you goo!


	12. The Counter

I just realized that by cliffhanger you were referring to the CRUEL, NASTY way I left you by ending the chapter on that particular moment (sometimes I take time understanding some English expressions – being Portuguese and all).

I'm sorry about that, but when I'm in a good mood, I get sadistic.

Now you're wondering:

"Oh dear, if in a good mood she's sadistic, how is she when she's in a bad mood?"

Here's the answer:

-I get _even more_ sadistic-

So I decided to use my superhero powers and write a few more words, and create this pseudo-chapter.

Thanks for the support you all! I mean, I got shocked to discover that there are House fictions around with the double or even the triple of words count, but half the reviews I've got, so I thought: "Wow." – And then I thought – "WOW." – And then then I thought: "Jesus Christ, this is good, right?"

-Me grabs the Writer's Award and shakes it on the air-

Back to the –cliffhanger-

* * *

Despite all her mental efforts to avoid such action, she went for it.

If it was House who had kissed her, she could have a good reason to shove him away, slap him, kick his butt, etc. But he didn't, and somehow that pissed her off.

Now she couldn't just "bravely" run away; she was the one who started it.

_Wait – Was this his plan all along? _

But as soon as he slid his tongue into her mouth, she stopped thinking.

Feeling like they were back to the dance floor again, and under the bet Wilson and House did, both of them decided nothing else existed around them.

Except, of course, the fridge.

Left hand on his hair, and the other one grabbing his shirt near his neck, Cuddy noticed the obvious temperature differences between House's body and her fridge.

Using her right hand to guide him, she made them both slid sideways so she could use the counter has a better support.

House took this a sign to come even closer to her (if possible), which made her instantly climb to the counter and wrap her legs around his waist.

Cuddy heard a small thud noise, indicating House's cane was now resting on the floor.

Totally unaware of the fact that the phone was ringing, they kept doing their best to explore even further each other's mouths and bodies. It was not until it rang for the 7th time that they heard a distant Drring Drring noise and decided it was a good time to get some air.

Breathing deeply, entangled in each other, they surfaced still facing each other with confused/surprised eyes.

House was surprised because he wasn't expecting that at all. He did tease her, but had no hope she'd lost her Ice Queen posture like that.

And Cuddy was confused because the kiss was as good as the last one. She had a tiny hope that it'd be worse, so that she could detach emotionally from House without regret.

The phone annoyingly kept ringing in the background.

"Did you gather enough oxygen for another dive?" – House asked.

Cuddy took a moment to understand the question.

"My phone is ringing." – She eventually said, as if she was in a kind of a trance.

"Well let it be, it's probably Wilson and his awesome timing." – House said, leaning closer again.

"No…House, I'm going to take the call." – She said, disentangling herself from him.

House rolled his eyes, as he stepped away from the counter.

"Of course you are." – He said, predicting she'd use any opportunity to run away.

Cuddy adjusted her top as she approached the phone.

House watched her go suddenly feeling rather cold. He leaned down, got his cane from the floor and followed her.

"Hello?" – Said a fast-breathing Cuddy.

"_Cuddy! Hi! I was just wondering how things were, since you took your day off and all. I hope I didn't wake you up_?" – Asked Wilson's voice.

Cuddy took some seconds to regulate her breath.

"Oh things are fine, no need to worry. I…might get back to the hospital today, taking the whole day off was a mistake." – She said, as House stepped into the living room.

"Oh really?" – Asked House.

Cuddy turned to him and said, covering the phone speaker with her free hand:

"House, not now."

"_Is House there with you?"_ – Asked Wilson as she got back to the phone.

Cuddy closed her eyes and cursed mentally. _How on Earth could he have heard that?_

"Yes, he popped in to ruin my rest"– She eventually said.

"You weren't _that_ unsatisfied a couple minutes ago!" – Yelled House so that Wilson could hear.

Cuddy let out a long sigh.

"_You know, Cuddy, he phoned me a couple hours ago." _– Wilson said in a mischievous tone.

"Oh really? For what?" – She asked, wondering if this had anything to do with House's recent niceness.

House sensed Wilson was saying something he shouldn't. He got slightly scared. He had to interrupt their talk.

"_Yes, he asked for my advice of how to be nice to you. I think you should give him a try, you know? But please, do not tell anything to him. Do not say I told you this."_

"What's he saying? What are you two conspiring about?" – asked House, standing in front of Cuddy now, with narrow eyes.

Cuddy was suppressing a smile, staring at House, and feeling deeply touched.

_Ah-Oh – _He thought – _She's looking at me in a weird way…_

"Sure…Wilson, don't worry, I'll make sure I'll look at those papers tomorrow." – And she hung up.

"Why are you staring at me in that…?" – He asked.

"Where were we?" – She asked back.

* * *

A fast upload just for you guys! Christmas has come earlier this year!

I wrote this on 20 minutes or such, so at least I have an excuse if it sucks. Do not fear! Give me bad critics! I can handle them now that I'm gonna watch Mamma Mia multiple times (I'm going broke, but happy!)

By the way, a funny thing: I didn't know how to say "counter" in english. It was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't remember - I thought it was balcony - Common mistakes. So anyway, I spent 30 minutes browsing through Kitchen Designer's Sites to see if the name popped out - I actually found some pretty nice Italian Designer Counters! Lovely. It was my day's biggest adventure.


	13. The issues

**I'M SORRY** - School started and I obviously freaked out due to the sudden change of routine.

**Thank you so much** for your never-ending support!

**This isn't the last chapter yet** - so await oh so more heart-grabbing things.

I seriously can't believe I got this far. It's not exactly M rated yet, but you get the picture - I'm not exactly a person who lets emotions coming out this heavily in real life. (Yup, I'm lame).

ENJOY!!

P.S: Waiting to go see Mamma Mia! for the 3rd time

* * *

"Well, if I remember correctly, we were about to go to your bedroom to do grown-up stuff." – House said.

Then he remembered what the real question was. He didn't really care about it, really, but since Cuddy avoided answering, his curiosity reached its limit.

"What did Wilson say?" – He asked right away.

"Aahum…" – Cuddy tried to speak, her voice fading slowly.

Wilson asked her to not say anything. What could she do, now? Lie? She didn't feel comfortable with that.

She felt her hormones calming down by now – which was good, and bad at the same time. She didn't want to lose all her rationality all of a sudden, but at the same time a flow of disappointment was sent through her body.

She wanted House. It was pretty evident for both of them now, and the fact that he put that aside and insisted on knowing what her exchange with Wilson was, showed her that he was afraid she'd find out he had some serious intentions towards her – Why?

"Why do you want to know?" – She asked, sitting down on her couch.

House remained standing up where he was, a few meters away. His body language was clearly altered now. He was trying to wash away his deepest feelings with his arrogant pose. He was back to his usual self.

"Just curious. Now humor me" – He insisted, clearly showing that he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"He asked what was going on…asked how I was…" – She managed to say, slowly.

"Yeeesss?"

Cuddy didn't like his tone, and suddenly this whole situation annoyed her.

Her temper was like that. It would snap from one instant to another. Suddenly she didn't care about breaking her promise to Wilson, what mattered now was confronting House and getting the information she wanted.

"Actually, he told me you two spoke on the phone earlier, and that you were quite eager to be nice to me, just like that, out of the blue. Funny thing, don't you think?" – She said, tilting her head slightly, affronting House in exactly the same way he did many times.

_Damn it, Wilson. _

"Yes, I had this strike of good will and felt I should make up to you for having to sleep on the other side of the door; because I was drunk." – He said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was a gifted liar after all.

"Hum, maybe. But when I asked you before what brought you here, you said you had no second intentions at all; why didn't you say the truth back then? …You had plenty of time to find out a good excuse, that's what I think." – Cuddy snapped back.

This whole situation was ridiculous. Here they were, grown-up adults making up excuses instead of dealing it with maturity.

Since House took his time to open his mouth to snap back, Cuddy added:

"Back at the kitchen…" – She started, making a subtle pause – "You said we had some issues to discuss. Well…?"

"I'm pretty sure we started discussing them already." – He said, trying to gain some time again.

Back at the kitchen, he knew what he had to say: That he wanted her, and that he knew she wanted him too, and that they should pick it up from that point and see where it would lead. But now…now she was the one confronting him. _She found a way of turning the tables. Typical._

This wasn't the plan he had. It should be him confronting _her_. That way it'd be pretty easier, because it was _his_ way. The way he wanted. And due to her expertise of dominance, she turned his plan upside down; he was lacking the courage he needed now.

Since Cuddy was still waiting for House to say something else, he decided to join her at the couch – his leg was still aching more than ever because he ditched it on the kitchen.

He looked at her intently – there was no going back now.

"I think you know what's this all about. You're a smart woman, Cuddy." – He said in a low, dominant voice.

_God he can't just admit it, can he? He's just waiting for me to do everything so he won't be compromised by something he says or does. Like what happened in the kitchen. He knew all along I'd fall for it. I took the first step and if there were any consequences I'd be the one to blame or be judged. No, it won't be like that. Not this time._

"I don't know what you mean. Or maybe I do, but I'm sick of being the one speaking or doing things that involves two to take."

_Cunning Cuddy. That should be her nickname._

"Fair enough. Then I'll go straight to the point: it's fairly obvious that we both want the same thing, so we should just let it go and see how it goes." – House said, feeling weird, for exposing things like this all of a sudden.

"Huum…I'm not sure…" – Cuddy started, feeling that House didn't say it all yet – "…that I know what you mean." - Oh she knew. She just felt like teasing him.

"Damn it Cuddy, I want you."

As he said this, he surrounded her with his arms, making her only direction of moving down. She did move down gradually as his body covered hers and finally they were both lying on the couch. She forgot all about being the one in charge now.

"And you want me." – House said with a husky voice – "And if that isn't enough for you, you live on an upside-down world." – He said. And with no more words he kissed her hungrily like he should have for years.

Cuddy's hand went automatically to his hair, grabbing it with such eagerness as if she was holding into her life, as the other one conducted his towards her right breast. Her dominance was slightly back although there was no need for it since his hand was already on the way up there.

Their tongues waltzed, their bodies begun losing their patience, Cuddy murmured his name maybe more than necessary, making House finally feeling complete.

She wrapped her legs around his waist again, only that this time they were on the horizontal.

House moaned, probably wanting her more than ever now, and she truly felt like a woman like she never did in her life.

They surfaced for air, staring at each other.

She recognized raw lust on his eyes. And something more. Something barely witnessed by her: need.

He needed her, and finally recognizing that made her heart wanting to blow up from her chest, because she needed him as much, and after so many years of denial and snarky comments and the Ice Queen role they were finally at the last, ultimate stage of finally belonging to each other.

And suddenly, his lack of fear made his mind clear. He didn't just want her or need her. He loved her. He didn't just want to take her to bed once or twice from time to time. He wanted her to be always there for him, something worth living for, besides his career. And there she was, waiting for him to open up.

She sort of knew now that he truly cared for her, maybe love her. She knew too that he wasn't going to say that, even if it was true.

"Do I really need to say it?" – He asked, his thumb rubbing her cheek.

Cuddy read his eyes, and a couple seconds later, she answered, smiling broadly:

"No. No need."

And so they closed the small gap again and lost themselves on another earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

Seriously guys, I **can't wait** to know what you thought of this one - It might be pretty out of character, I'm not sure! Sometimes I let things go too far.

* * *


	14. The comeback

I'm back for good! I know that saying sorry won't change the fact thaT i'VE made you wait hundreds of years, but I'll keep insisting: **IM SORRY! REALLY!**

**And** this chapter definetely doesn't make the wait worth it, but I'd like to let you know beforehand that it's just a warm up for the next ones, okay?

* * *

They got hungrier as they tasted each other. It's been so long since they've been in this situation. The sentiments now weren't as fresh and naïve – no, now they're truly experiencing the whole point of being in love, and not just giving it a try, like they did on college many years ago.

It didn't really matter to them if they weren't on the couch anymore, and if the carpet was out of place, or if the lamp that was peacefully resting on the table was now on the floor. They could worry about that later (well, _Cuddy_ would worry about that later).

House woke up on the floor (for the second time that day) a couple hours later. The first feeling he had was his leg throbbing. Then he turned his head to the right and saw a mass of dark, long hair and then he forgot about his leg.

_It wasn't another dream, after all._

He felt overwhelmed with something – _Was it happiness?_ – He wasn't sure; it's been a while since he has experienced that emotion.

Then he felt the need of telling what happened to someone –_Wilson…yes… yes, I'll tell him. Or does Cuddy want this to remain a secret? And why do I want so much to share this with someone? It's not a victory…it's just the beginning. An awesome beginning, for the record._

He wanted to move – but he couldn't or he'd wake up Cuddy. But then he thought that maybe it was a good idea to get her off the floor, maybe put her in her bed before she wakes up. But how'd he manage that with his leg? _Damn._

Well, he could at least put her on the couch. So he did, very carefully. Then he was compelled to watch her sleep for a couple minutes – this sort of scared him. He couldn't get too attached to her…what if things went wrong? No, he wouldn't let that happen.

But how? He wasn't used to maintain things stabilized. He was used to begin war and to get things out of balance; that was his routine (apart from saving lives, of course).

He scratched his head as he glanced at the clock. It was almost dinner time. He thought about waking up Cuddy to figure out what she wanted to do: to have dinner here or go out. But then a thought struck him: He knows her. He could predict what she wanted. After all that happened today, she wouldn't want to go out and have dinner; she'd prefer to have a comfortable one at her place, since they were both exhausted and all. Or was that what _he _wanted? He didn't want to go out. Maybe it was his subconscious misleading him.

_God stop worrying man. I'll wait until she wakes up then._

His legs lead him into her bedroom, his arms lead him into her closet and his hands picked up a warm blanket and he made his way back to the living room and covered Cuddy with it.

_Why am I doing this? I already had sex with her, why should I spend time and energy trying to please her even more?_

He then looked at her sleeping figure again. Something inside his chest moved. His heart sort of told him: I'm here, use me! Use me on _that woman._

He wasn't being nice because he _was nice;_ he was behaving like this because of _her._ He smiled inwardly.

He decided he definitely had to call Wilson, so he made his way to the kitchen so he'd call him from there; he didn't want Cuddy to wake up and hear the conversation.

The phone rang twice until someone picked it up.

"Hello?" – Asked a woman's voice.

House frowned in confusion. Then his brain database browsed through his incredibly good memory and he recognized the voice – It was Kelly.

"Hello Kelly. Is Wilson around?" – He asked, deciding to leave his sarcastic comments for later.

"Yes. He is. He told me you and Cuddy had another fight and were trying to work it out. Is everything ok?" - She asked, oblivious to the fact that House didn't just want to know if Wilson was around.

"Yes ah...Hum, can you pass him the phone?" – House insisted.

"Ooh! Right!! Silly me…JAAAAAAMES! Get off the bathroom honey, House is on the phone!" – She yelled, as House instantly got the phone away from his ear.

A couple seconds later he risked and tried to hear if Wilson was on the line already.

"I SAID: HOUSE IS ON THE PHOOOONE!" – Kelly repeated a bit louder.

House sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He'll be right here, Greg." – Said Kelly.

"WHAT??" – Yelled House, as if he wasn't hearing well. Oh, he was, he just felt like getting revenge.

"He'll BE RIGHT HERE, GREG!" – She answered back, possible not noticing he was mocking.

"KILL BILL RIGHT EAR BREAD?" – He shouted back.

He heard a muffled sound, as if Kelly has covered the speaker with her hand, and then heard her voice, slightly fading away:

"Oh for the love of g…"

"House, why are you yelling in my kitchen?" – Asked Cuddy, suddenly appearing from behind.

_Damn._

"Sorry,was trying to talk to Wilson but his girlfriend apparently has a hearing problem. Did you sleep well?" – He asked, hanging up the phone, ignoring Wilson's repetitive "_Hello's?"_

"Yes, indeed, I slept very well." – She answered, smiling broadly. She then leaned close to him and gave him a quick "you-belong-to-me" kiss.

_I can get used to this – _He thought, satisfied.

"You want to eat here or go out to dinner?" – He asked right away.

"Honestly, I'd prefer eating something here; I'm too tired to go out now, aren't you?" – She asked, opening her fridge and looking for something there.

_AH! I was right after all._

"Yup." – He approached her from behind and tried to see what she had for cooking, too.

"You know…" – He said – "This fridge brings back good memories." – He joked.

"Oh really?" – She asked, taking off the fridge some cooking supplies.

"Yes, the kiss you gave. Making the first step. You know, if that had happened in the XVIII century you'd be considered a slut, throwing yourself like that into the arms of a man, with no engagement ring and all."– He stated, leaning into the now closed fridge – "Hum, yes, you'd definitely be a slut back at that time." – He teased.

"Well then, the probability you and I had to meet each other was pretty high."

"Ouch!" - He said, clearly amused by her quick comeback.

He offered his help to make dinner and so they begun their first moment as a couple, which included a food fight, for House wasn't helping much as he kept throwing beans at Cuddy aiming at her cleavage and from that point on things got out of hand.

* * *

How will Wilson react to this? Hum? Who knows...Well, nevertheless,** please let me know what you thought about this chappie!**


End file.
